Talk:Lire
file #2 - Lire Eryuell This is the official English version of Lire's character profile posted on NAVER blog. The Korean version can be found in their blog. http://blog.naver.com/gcblog/220319819305 X Lire Eryuell Age: 17 Origin: Eryuell Island Affiliate: Grand Chase Height: 166cm Blood Type: A Birthday: December 3rd (Sagittarius) Hobby: Gardening Likes: Anything related to spirits Dislikes: Monsters (especially the ugly ones) Weak point: 'Bugs, Anything related to houskeeping (excessive perfectionism) Lire was raised in Eryell Island, the home of the elves. As a bright and healthy child, she grew up without worries of war or hardships. She is a Sagittarius with a free spirit and idealistic. With a lively and nimble disposition, she tends not to worry about things and goes straight for her goals. She likes to collect the seeds of various plants and sow them in her garden. Though her garden is filled with many types of vegetables, she finds cooking to be challenging, just like how she finds general housework difficult to do. Over time, it has become her role to mediate between quarrelling members and although many times over, her patience has been driven to the limit, she rarely exhibits those feelings. ✿♬ﾟ+.(｡◡‿◡)♪.+ﾟ♬✿。Be happy (talk) 11:15, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Naver Blog Character File #02 - Lire As with Elesis, here's Lire's official profile. I can't translate most of it other than the statistical data, so I'll leave this here for someone who can. '출처 파일 #02 리르(Lire Eruel) |작성자 코그 리르(Lire Eruel) 나이: 17세 출신: 에류엘 신장: 166cm 혈액형: 'A형 '생일: '12월 3일(사수자리) '취미: 가드닝 좋아하는 것: '정령이 깃든 모든 사물 '싫어하는 것: 몬스터(특히 흉측한) 약점: '벌레, 가사 전반 (과도한 완벽주의) 엘프의 섬 에류엘 출신. 큰 전쟁이나 굴곡 없이 자라, 곧고 뒤틀림 없는 엘프 소녀. 높은 이상과 자유를 가진 사수자리. 밝음과 민첩한 행동으로 다른 일에 크게 신경쓰지 않고, 자신이 원하는 목표로 화살처럼 전진해나가는 성격. 여러 식생들의 씨앗을 모으고 심는 것을 좋아한다. 야채를 가꾸는 텃밭도 여럿 가지고 있는 그녀지만, 요리를 비롯한 가사 활동은 좀처럼 익숙해지지 않는 것이 고민. 멤버들이 티격태격 할 때 마다 중재하는 것은 그녀의 몫. 그 와중에 그녀 자신도 한번씩 폭발할 때가 있지만, 겉으로는 잘 드러내지 않는다. The light fades at 04:37, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Lire Q&A '출처 엘리시스, 리르, 아르메 Q &A|작성자 코그 1. 리르 본인이 생각하기에 자신이 가장 잘한다고 생각하는 요리가 무엇인가요? 주로 만드려고 하는 음식은 또 무엇 인가요. 그리고 요리를 못한다는 전제하에 먹을 수는 있는 정도인지, 아니면 못 먹을 정도인지 궁금합니다. - 자연친화적인 채소요리, 힐링과 MP보충에 특히나 좋다고 합니다 2. 리르한테도 개인적으로 생각하는 콤플렉스 같은게 있나요? 또 리르 본인도 자신이 예쁘다는걸 알고 있나요? - 아무래도 체력적인 면을 콤플렉스로 느끼는 것 같습니다. 엘프족은 모두 외모가 매우 아름다워서 어릴 때부터 그런 외모의 사람들과 함께 살아 특별이 신경쓰지 않는 듯. 3. 리르가 가장 좋아하는 꽃은 무엇인가요? - 좋아하는 꽃은 백합. 4. 초창기 맴버 엘리시스와 아르메를 제외하고 리르와 친하게 지내는 맴버는 누가 있나요?(남/여 포함) 그리고 초창기 맴버인 엘리시스나 아르메는 리르에게 어떤 존재인가요? 세명 사이의 관계가 궁금합니다. - 특유의 친화력으로 모든 멤버와 잘 지내려고 노력하고 있습니다. 엘리시스와 아르메와는 친자매 같은 사이 5. 리르에게 버릇 같은 것이 있나요? - 휴식시간에 항상 멤버들의 부상을 살피고 치료해 줍니다. 버릇은 붕대묶기. 6. 슬럼프에 빠지면 어떻게 되고 어떤 행동을 하는지 궁금합니다. - 조용해지고 혼자 있으려고 합니다. 슬럼프를 극복하면 무슨 일이 있었냐는 듯 평소로 돌아옵니다. The light fades at 12:11, September 5, 2014 (UTC)